


Zutara Smut Week 2018

by airiustide



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/M, JetKoTara, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Office Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Unstimulated Orgasm, Zutara Smut Week, Zutara Smut Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiustide/pseuds/airiustide
Summary: Prompts for Zutara Smut WeekDay 1: Confessions. Katara finds herself exposed to something unexpected and is drawn into the unlikeliest of circumstances. Just where will this path lead her and how far will she go? [Jetkotara]Day 2: Make Me Beg. The night obviously didn't work out in her favor. Katara decides it's about time her husband give her the attention she desires and she just might have to work out a way to make sure he'll do just that. Even if she has to make him beg.Day 6: Nude Modeling. What’s Katara to do when she’s sitting on the lap of a naked Zuko and she’s on the edge of losing herself?Day 7: Jealousy. Zuko is approached by a young woman in a seedy bar after being mistaken for a male escort. They both come together due to their painful marriages. A attraction ensues, finding themselves falling in each others arms.





	1. Confessions: Falling into the Depths of Amatory

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This will be my first time participating in Zutara Smut Week! I'll only be submitting four out of seven prompts so look forward to plenty Zutara smutty goodness.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

“Drink this.”

The waterbender jumped, startled by the approach of the person offering her a drink. Katara had unintentionally drifted into a stupor, her thought process running a mile a minute, idly twisting fingers around the loose thread of the robe she borrowed after a long bath. She accepted the drink.

Her lids shut tight, drowning out the shouts of her internal debates as she swallowed the contents loudly.

Tart, she thought, the taste of red wine slightly stung her lips and she licked them with a smack. Katara cleared her throat, unprepared for the burn streaming down her throat and warming her belly. It wasn’t strong, of course, but nor was she a heavyweight drinker. The alcohol caused her to slightly swoon and she felt her limbs turn to jelly.

She could feel their eyes trained on her. Katara began to wonder how she got herself into this. They say curiosity kills the pumacat, but in her case it landed her in a room with a vigilante and an enemy, and considering she felt like her heart was going to give out at any given moment, that just might be the outcome.

“More?” she was inquired.

Taking a deep inhale, she nodded quickly, clenching the front of the robe Jet had lent her.

It began when she decided to take a stroll through the city, going as far as the outer ring and she had found herself lost after helping a mother carrying an infant in a sling with her groceries. The kind woman invited her to dinner, and Katara politely accepted.

What she didn’t predict was stumbling upon Zuko working in a rusty teashop after entering the facility in hopes of finding someone to give her direction. He looked different. Content and normal but the scar didn’t fool her and neither did those eyes. Those eyes that struck fear in her heart for the last year. Those eyes that followed her and her friends around the world, unrelenting and merciless.

Katara kept her cool, opting to watch him hidden in the background among the crowded facility. Patrons boasted about the tea, bustling and calling out for more. She ordered some from whom she guessed was the owner and couldn’t disagree.

After the shop closed, she waited patiently outside until Zuko walked out into the alleyway with his uncle and a sack carried in one arm. The Fire Nation men went their separate ways, and she followed the banished prince, bracing herself for whatever his intentions were. Now that she knew he was here, it was only natural she finds out what he is up to and stop him.

What she wasn’t prepared to see was Zuko knocking on the door of a rundown apartment and Jet answering with a playful smile, lacing his fingers with young firebender’s.

The first time she observed them being intimate, Jet trained his lips over Zuko’s neck, arms wrapped possessively around his waist, his erection pressed against Zuko’s backside. Jet nipped at his jugular, his hands caressing Zuko’s chest. Zuko reacted by firmly clutching Jet’s thigh, groaning and writhing when Jet cupped the bulge in his pants.

It frightened her. At first. Azula might as well strike her with lighting because that’s how it felt when her heart throbbed in her throat. Their act etched into her mind like a solid brand and Katara found herself drawn to the intimate display. Warmth sparked in her lower belly, sending a rush through her bloodstream and the sound of her racing heartbeat drummed in her ears.

She had never seen Zuko flustered, so…unlike himself. And Jet, though his sexual orientation wasn’t that much of a shock, and neither was the way he made love, it was unclear to her why he had selected Zuko, of all people, as his partner.

After frequent visits she had learned that Jet was the one who preferred to take the lead. Zuko sometimes playing hard to get but in the end conceded, allowing himself to fall into Jet’s rough embrace. Jet would leave shameless marks all over Zuko’s body and Zuko would tease him until he made him beg.

Katara should hate herself for this. Weeks went by and she hadn’t bothered to tell a soul about the two, making every excuse in the book to leave the gaang’s residence in the inner ring. She would watch quietly from outside the apartment. Majority of the time they spent their nights together making love in the dark and others, Jet would try to break a smile from Zuko’s lips when they casually kept each other company, only succeeding minimally. But Katara could tell Zuko enjoyed Jet’s banter.

Then one day, she found herself caught off guard. Jet had seen her wandering through the streets, looking at some trinkets at a stand nearby his apartment. He hugged her immediately on sight, declaring how glad it was to see her and how much he had changed. He even went as far as to invite her to his place for tea, refusing to take no for an answer.

Sitting on his bed as he brewed the tea, all she could think about was what they had done on this bed, and that floor, and against the wall.

La, help her, how did she become such a perv? She might as well be officially labeled creeper because no other kind of person would go out of their way to watch two guys fucking.

Jet handed her a cup, going on and on about what had happened after the Freedom Fighters dispersed and what he went through to get to Ba Sing Se.

Night was approaching. Katara became nervous and every time she made an excuse to leave, Jet would use his usual charm to make her stay. It wouldn’t be long before Zuko left work to come here and if he sees her, there’s no telling what could happen.

“What’s the rush?” Jet smirked as though sensing her discomfort and closing the distance between them on the bed. His proximity close enough for her to feel the heat radiating from his lean body. “You don’t want to stick around?”

She gulped. “I-uh-I have-“

“Have somewhere to be?” Jet clasped her hand, the skin he stroked with his thumb prickled. “The window is only a few good feet away, I’m sure you’ll have plenty of time before Lee gets back.”

Katara’s brows shot up and her breath caught in her throat. “You know.” It was a statement more than a question. Shit.

As though on cue, Zuko walked in through the front door. One look in their direction and he rolled his eyes. “Why is she here?” He sneered, walking to kitchen to get a cup of water.

“My, my, Lee.” Jet squeezed her hand firmly, heat licking up and down her back. “Want to know a secret, Kat?” He grinned mischievously, “when you’re watching us, he gets off so much harder.”

Katara hesitantly glimpsed in Zuko’s direction in time to see him spitting out his water. His good eye widened, face burning crimson. That’s when Katara knew she had gotten herself in so much deeper than she anticipated. She wanted it. She wanted whatever was between the two men and it was too unbearable not to admit.

She was crestfallen, but the shame didn’t stop her for what was bound to happen next.

“Woah, there” Jet laughed, easing the second serving of wine from her hand. “Take it easy, it’s no fun if you’re inebriated, I like my partners to remember how much I please them.”

“How can you be this calm!” Zuko snapped. Katara was sort of thankful that he spoke her mind. Zuko caught her gaze, seeing a flicker of worry before it retreated back to anger. “This…I don’t know if I can do this.”

“So, you don’t want her?” Silence was the banished prince’s only response. “Or are you afraid she doesn’t want you.” Jet brushed her neck with his nose, whispering something huskily.

Zuko’s heart jumped in his chest when her eyes lidded in his direction, and she nodded her head from whatever Jet had questioned her.

“See, she wants it just as much as you do.” Jet exclaimed.

Zuko approached them, hands out as though to prove he was harmless. Not that she did after everything she witnessed over the last few weeks. Albeit, she didn’t disregard what he was like beforehand and the fact that he was lying to Jet about his identity.

“You don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to.” Zuko stated.

Jet rolled his eyes, dismissing Zuko’s words. “I think Katara can figure that out for herself.”

Zuko made to protest but Jet nuzzled his nose into the shell of her ear, whispering, “I know exactly how to make you feel good.” His hot breath sent jolts down her core.

He whispered memories. Memories of their first time together back at the treehouse in the Earth Kingdom. Memories of the way he sent her over the edge multiple times with just his fingers alone and how he had her panting his name. Zuko was surprised to find out that Katara wasn’t a virgin and most of all because of Jet. That’s something they shockingly had in common. He always thought she was interested in the Avatar but considering her actions the past several weeks, he now sees her in a different light.

“Jet…” Katara mewled, allowing him to disrobe her.

Jet smirked against her ear, glancing sideways at Zuko, who was watching, fixated on her tantalizing curves as the robe slipped from her person onto the bed spread. Jet trailed calloused fingers up her voluptuous hips, reaching around to grope her ass with both hands. Zuko following every movement, every touch and he could feel the goose flesh rise on his skin, his cock rubbing painfully in his trousers.

“Leave it up to me, baby.” He told her, winking at Zuko. He filled her glass with wine again, placing the bottle on the nightstand. After taking a sip, Jet brushed his lips with hers, asking for entrance. She parted them, allowing Jet to pour the alcohol down her throat and his tongue followed.  Katara desperately clung to his shoulders, deepening the kiss with heated cheeks, seeking his tongue out with her own.

“Someone’s eager.” He chuckled.

Jet cupped her chin, tilting it upward to press searing kisses down her neck. His rough lips sent tingles down the crook until he reached her clavicle, dipping his tongue into the collarbone. Katara’s eyes began to flutter.

“Don’t close your eyes.” Jet caressed her hair, combing his fingers through the locks, his breathing laborious. “Look at him.” He gestured at Zuko, whose heated gaze stared attentively at the couple. “See how he looks at you?”

Gold eyes turned molten. Her mouth gaped open, keen on the way Zuko looked at her, it was almost palpable. But then his brows furrowed, and she could see the doubt.

Maybe she didn’t have Zuko pegged like she thought she did. When Jet had proposed this…whatever this is, Katara somehow found herself agreeing to participate, despite her inner voice screaming how irrational this was.

Her heart hammered in her chest when Zuko kneeled before her, Jet making space to allow him to carefully part her legs. A blush graced her cheeks. He was warm. Zuko leaned in, amber eyes never breaking contact with her cerulean as he told her to lie down, bending her knees and pushing them towards her chest. She could feel arousal spike in her loins. One chaste kiss to her inner thigh made her dizzy. Then another and another. His tongue circled the flesh, sending opening mouth kisses all the way to the apex of her thighs. His tongue darted a quick lick to her swollen clit, provoking Katara to pitch a low scream.

“Ah!” she cried, the sharp intake of breath almost made her choke, clinging to the messy sheets. Zuko blew warm air on her sex, her inner walls clenched, a haze washing over her body. He buried his face between her legs, lapping, sucking and nibbling on her clit. He raised his body temperature, slipping his tongue between her folds and her moans turned to shrieks, and when she erupted, Zuko drank up every ounce of her orgasm, her wetness dripping down his chin.

Jet pulled him from between Katara’s legs by his hair, receiving a scowl. Jet’s lips crashed down on Zuko’s and he hummed sensually. “Mmm, you taste just like her.” Jet purred, licking his lips of Katara’s essence and her stomach flipped seeing them kiss with her fluids glistening on their lips. Lust flared in her abdomen once again.

Once they parted, Jet was amused to find Katara running a hand over the nape of her neck while the other massaged her breast.

“So you like it when I kiss Lee?” She blushed. Averting her eyes, Katara nodded. “Do you want to kiss Lee?”

Zuko saw her nod again, the excitement rising in his chest. He would not easily admit it but Katara had been the object of many of his late-night fantasies since he first stepped foot on the icy tundra of the Southern Water Tribe. He would lie awake thinking about her in his ship’s cabin, hating himself for feeling jealous of her and the Avatar’s relationship. But what was it to him? They were his enemy and restoring his honor was top priority.

He sensed her the first night she had snuck up to Jet’s apartment. He had every intention of apprehending her but when she didn’t advance any further than watching them through the window, he found himself intrigued by her interest. It didn’t take long before Jet himself became aware. Zuko’s drive had increased and Jet knew out of the many times they had made love, Zuko had never climaxed more than once.

Zuko gasped. Her lips were cool to the touch. He closed his eyes, placing his hand behind her head. It wasn’t rough or bruising like Jet’s, or timid like Song’s, or startling like Jin’s. This was passionate and sweet just like Katara herself and Zuko found himself falling deeper. In all the years in which he thought nothing could sate him aside from regaining his honor, the waterbender was the one to bring him there, and he welcomed her wholeheartedly.

When Jet started to feel left out, he went to sit behind Katara on the bed, sitting her up between his legs, Zuko and Katara still connected at the mouth. Hi hands roamed her back, and he felt her shudder as he massaged up and down her spine. His moved to her breasts, playfully weighting the supple mounds before caressing them, rolling her hardened nubs between his index and middle finger.

Katara pinched her brows, wrapping her arms around Zuko’s neck and pulling him closer.  He groaned against her mouth, Jet’s knuckles brushing over Zuko’s pecs as he massaged Katara’s chest. Zuko slid his tongue over Katara’s teeth and she welcomed him.

He pushed her against Jet, forcing them on their backs, placing his hands on either side of their heads. Jet suckled on Katara’s ear, his lust filled gaze locked onto Zuko’s. As though reading his mind, he leaned into Jet for a chaste kiss before turning his attentions back to Katara.

“Tell me what you’re comfortable with.” Zuko rasped. “We can go at this however you want. There’s no need to overwhelm yourself.” He placed his forehead against hers, Katara feeling faint from the smell of herself on his breath.

“I want you both.” She said, eyes glazed over.

Zuko scanned her face, uncertain how to respond.

Jet shrugged. “I’m up for it.”  

“Huh-but-“ Zuko stammered, “Do you even know what you’re doing?”

“Well, yeah. Not exactly my first rodeo.”

Zuko and Katara darted a look at Jet. “Somehow I’m not surprised.” Katara remarked.

“Now you know what to look forward to.” Jet nibbled at the flesh on her shoulder, making her giggle. “What do you say, Lee? Think we can show her a good time?”

Zuko looked between the two. It took all his courage alone just to give himself to Jet, not that he didn’t care for him or he didn’t feel guilty enough for lying to him but Katara was different. He always imagined, even though he assumed it was impossible, that their first time would be special, something between just him and her. But this war had turned all their worlds upside down and dreams were fleeting. She was someone he could see himself truly caring for. Katara was strong, compassionate and most of all, more beautiful than any woman he’s ever encountered.

Jet, on the other hand, burst into his life like a raging volcano, stirring up feelings he never felt before. Yet, his feelings for Jet didn’t come close to what Katara was stirring up in him.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Zuko removed his trousers, Jet only discarding his shirt and lowering his trousers enough to free his cock. Katara eyes roamed over Zuko’s naked form, and he was pleased by her scrutiny. He cocked a smirk, grinding his hardened length against her sex, eliciting a loud moan and causing Katara to rub her bottom against Jet’s cock and he grunted from the friction.

Deciding to tease him, Katara continued to grind against Jet’s crotch. Jet reciprocated, running his hands up and down her arms, all the while cursing under his breath.

“Zuko. Touch me.” She pleaded, sapphire eyes burning with want. He complied, tracing the curve on her collarbone and trailing his lips across her forehead. 

She asked him to lie down for her, rolling off of Jet to straddle Zuko and the worry returned to his face.

“Is everything okay?” She asked, almost laughing at being the one to console him.

Zuko didn’t reply. His adam’s apple bobbed, light perspiration forming on his brow.

Jet kneeled behind her on the bed. “He’s nervous because he’s never been with another woman like this.” Betrayal shadowed Zuko’s face, peering intensely at Jet.

The knowledge seemed to have made this whole experience much easier for Katara and she found herself happy to know she was his first. Katara leaned into Zuko, meeting him chest to chest , gliding her hands up his arms and locking fingers. She rocked her hips into his, eliciting a hiss and Zuko breathed her name for the first time and she loved it. Katara’s jaw slacked, gripping his hands tight while feeling Jet guide her hips.

She could hear Zuko’s sighs, long and soft. Katara peered up at him, leaning in to kiss him soundlessly, peppering kisses down his jaw. “I want you.” She stated. “Both of you. Now.”

Jet slipped fingers between her folds, pumping her sweet spot until she shuddered and came. He used her fluids to lubricate his cock. Katara lined Zuko’s member to her center, teasing the tip until he sobbed her name and she slid down, feeling him twitch inside her. The sound of Katara’s wetness made Jet’s cock go red, his breath brushed the nape of her neck as he carefully inserted a finger into her puckered entrance.

She tensed from the invasion, whimpering at how both good and strange it felt. Hoping to ease her, Zuko bucked upward, the distraction allowing her body to relax, and Jet mumbled something fairly dirty while inserting his finger in her to the knuckle.

Zuko eyed Jet, shooting him a look as though telling him he better be gentle, and Jet only laughed hoarsely. Jet thrust his cock into her inch by agonizing inch, clenching his teeth and releasing sharp exhales whenever Katara would whimper. But those soon turned to mewls when he managed to completely sheath himself inside her, rocking short, quick thrusts.

The mix of pain and pleasure had her close, reveling in the feel of being filled from both holes deliciously. Sitting up, Katara lolled her head back against Jet’s shoulder, parting her lips in invitation. He accepted, furrowing his sweat drenched brow and darting his tongue into the crevasses of her mouth. And she was so warm, so sweet.

“Fuck, baby, I’m so close.” Jet groaned. His breath hitched in his throat when Katara arched her back, encouraging him to go deeper and he couldn’t hold back. He could feel himself rising, baring his teeth and bucking into her wildly until he slammed into her one last time before spilling his seed.

Katara followed, gasping for air, mouth formed into an ‘O’, and she came hard.

Zuko, witnessing the contorted faces of both Jet and his newfound lover as they climaxed at the same time, had him thrusting erratically. He dug his fingers into the softness of her waist hard enough to leave bruises, pounding into her, his hips moving out of rhythm, and he felt the tight squeeze of Katara’s sex once again before biting down hard his bottom lip. She trembled, fluids seeping past their connection and running down her inner thighs.

“Katara.” He murmured, panting hotly. “Katara, you feel so good!”

Zuko looked so beautiful, with his red swollen lips and his burning amber eyes and Katara cried his name out like a chant. Over and over until Zuko’s felt himself coming close. His body spasmed into strong waves of pleasure, releasing spurts of his cum onto his belly after she pulled away to finish him off with her hand. And Agni help him if that wasn’t the best thing he’s ever felt.

Katara collapsed on to Zuko’s chest, willing herself to calm down. Still dizzy from her orgasm, she was placed between the two men on the bed, facing Jet while Zuko spooned her from behind, burying his face in her neck, wisps of his dying pants sifting through the loose strands of hair from her braid.

They were quiet until the sound of Jet’s soft sighs broke the silence in the dimly lit room.

“Do you regret it?” Katara could feel Zuko press his lips in a firm line against her skin. “You know…with me?”

Turning to face Zuko, her eyes trained over his face. This night had been beyond anything she had ever felt or done. Yes, she was worried how this would impact their futures, yet somehow it felt okay not to fret over at the moment. Could she ever come to have feelings for Zuko or Jet? That was a question she couldn’t answer right now. Zuko, she was for sure, was good and she supposed that’s something she can credit him for.

“No.”                                    

 


	2. Day 2: Make Me Beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night obviously didn't work out in her favor. Katara decides it's about time her husband give her the attention she desires and she just might have to work out a way to make sure he'll do just that. Even if she has to make him beg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

This is great, just great! Katara had the whole evening planned out for their five-year marriage anniversary and Zuko just had to stop by the office, his secretary forgetting to fax some documents to his job’s corporate office that were due that day. Now here they were, almost eleven o’clock, their reservations cancelled because they weren’t going to make it in time and Zuko didn’t seem to empathize with her in the least.

She sat on his desk, the heel of her shoe tapping impatiently against the side. Zuko, kneeled on the floor of his office, frantically looking for the file his ditzy secretary claimed they were placed. Katara had half a mind to tell the girl off. She had an apparent crush on Zuko and her husband was too dense to recognize the signs.

Papers were spread out messily on the floor, scrambled in a disorganized manner that was her husband. Katara would happily find it endearing if she wasn’t so pissed off at him right now. The twins made it impossible to have alone time, so when their anniversary came swiftly approaching, she took every step in orchestrating the perfect evening. Five-star restaurant, reservations at a luxurious hotel, possibly drinks at the bar, a little flirting involved. Making love was her main objective, something they had not participated in since the girls were born eight months prior.

But as soon as they made it two blocks from the house, leaving Gran Gran with the twins, her hard work came crashing down. Zuko had spent over an hour searching for the needed documents while she made several phone calls to make cancellations. After he found what he was looking for, they would head home and spend every day from then on out as though this night didn’t mean anything until their tenth-year anniversary.

It was enough that Katara felt distant from her husband since she’d given birth. She knew it wasn’t his fault, two more mouths to feed meant more money and every opportunity his job had to offer so they could have just that, Zuko took. She knew it was irrational to feel this selfish and angry when all he was trying to do was take care of their family, but this was their time, the only time he could spare for just the two of them and now it shattered into a broken glass of disappointment.

Katara sighed, aggressively undoing the hair she successfully styled into a updo. She put effort into assuring her neck was finely displayed, knowing her husband’s infatuation with it. She threw the pins in her purse and ruffled her hair, allowing the locks to cascade down her back and shoulders.

“Okay, found them,” Zuko announced, his wife staring at him indifferently, “I’ll fax these real quick and we’ll head home.” He kissed her cheek lovingly, missing the grumble of words Katara muttered under her breath.

What a waste. A complete and utter waste, Katara thought. Her fingers skimmed idly across the strap under her cocktail dress. It took saving two checks to purchase the lingerie she carefully picked out online. Zuko would have a fit if he knew how much she paid for it. Not like it mattered now. Besides she couldn’t return it.

Chewing her bottom lip anxiously, she fought back tears threatening to pool from her eyes. Twenty minutes passed and Zuko had not returned. She eyed the door and hopped off the desk, slamming it shut and locking it.

Katara huffed. If he wasn’t going to give her what she wanted that night than she’d happily satisfy herself.

* * *

Zuko rubbed the base of his neck with a frown. He was exhausted. His secretary must be slipping because he spent most of his work days fixing up after her. He was looking forward to a nice meal and a quiet evening with his wife but now all he wanted to do was hop in the shower and bury his face in a pillow.

He made a quick stop to the vending machine, grabbing a cup of coffee for himself, and headed back to his office. He was sure Katara was exhausted as well and felt awful that she had to wait for him. But she had been patient this whole time and he was grateful for that. She understood how important this was. He also carried a cup of green tea, thinking it’ll help ease how bad the plans she made fell through.

But when he reached his office, the doorknob wouldn’t turn. “What the-“ He jiggled the knob again, puzzled. “Katara!” He called, lightly knocking on the door. “You in there? I think the door is locked.” No answer. “Kat?” He knocked harder.

He tsked, walking over to the large windows of his office and realized the blinds were pulled up. Why the hell are they open? “Katara.” he tapped on the glass.

Zuko almost dropped their drinks, a lump hardened in his throat and he almost choked on it. Katara was sitting on his desk, facing the window, legs spread open in a vulgar, yet inviting, manner. His eyes scanned the blue, baroque laced push up bra and baroque laced high waisted thong and black thigh high stockings.

Blood thrummed in his ears, flushing his cheeks and creeping south. “Katara,” she heard him say, the windows muffling his voice. “Uh-Open the door? Please?”

Her lips stretched into a slow smile. She shook her head no and parted her lips giving her index finger entrance into her wet mouth. She sucked it with a low moan and proceeded to run the wet digit done her chin, then her neck, between her breasts, down her toned stomach, and into the waistband of her thong.

His eyes were keen on her movements, heat stirred in his loins at the sight of her provocations. They shifted to her free hand pulling down the material under her left breast and watching as her nipples pebbled from exposure. He shuddered. Zuko could feel the fabric of his pants rubbing against his erection. It had been so long.

So long since he peppered kisses on her smooth brown skin, so long since he lapped and suckled on the supple mounds that now hung slightly heavy from child bearing, so long since he had her screaming his name, spilling over and over for him as he pounded into her hot core, leaving marks along her flesh from his oral ministrations.

The skin on the nape of his neck prickled. He tossed the cups carelessly to the side, because tasting his wife was the only thing his hungry mind was fixated on.

“Katara.” He spoke in a low, gruntled tone. “Open the door.”

She removed her hand from inside the garment, bringing it up to her mouth, and darted her tongue out to take one long lick into her palm, closing the taste into her mouth. Katara kicked off her heels, hopping off the desk on her hands and knees. She giggled when Zuko’s jaw dropped.

Instead of going to the door, she crawled to the window like a predator taunting their prey, swaying her hips seductively.

Zuko’s eyes flared with desire, his pupils dilating in a sheer frenzy of lust. Oh, the things he could do to her in that position. Agni help him, if he wasn’t already aroused, he was definitely rock hard at this point. His breathing labored. Gooseflesh rose on his skin. Heat swam in his lower abdomen, barreling down into his loins. The strain is his pants were too much.

Zuko groaned in relief after undoing his pants, allowing his member to spring free. He could feel Katara’s eyes on him, he chanced a glance at her, witnessing her tongue unconsciously licking her painted lips.

He signaled for her to stand with a finger. She did just that. Pressing her body against the window, she puckered her lips, leaving a mark from her lipstick on the glass. Katara felt bold, seeing Zuko respond so strongly. She unhooked her bra, cupping the garment in her hands and allowing it to fall to the floor.

Zuko palmed his cock, slowly stroking his hand up and down the base. His hot breath fogged the glass in front of him. Katara’s eyes glazed over and lidded, staring appreciatively at her husband pumping his hardened length. His eyes closed for a brief moment and when he opened them, she was gone.

A clicking sound alerted him the office door was unlocked. He rushed into the room and halted, thunder struck by the position his wife was in over his desk.

Katara was left in nothing but her stockings, bent over, back arched and hips up. She ran her finger up and down her sensitive cleft. She was alluring, her eyes stayed on him, her heart hammered watching his cock twitch at her exhibition. She spread her legs open, waiting for her husband to enter.

She shrieked when she was lifted by the waist. Her mind whirled, and her body tensed at the cool sensation on her back. He had her back pinned against the window facing the city. Katara’s heart leapt both nervously and thrillingly at the possibility of being seen even though they were eleven stories up.

Zuko’s face was only inches from her, his breath hit her lips and his gold eyes were fierce with a longing, animalistic desire. “No.” He growled. “I want to look at you.”

She had no time to prepare for his penetration before he slammed into her sex. Katara pinched her eyes shut and they both moaned in unison. It took her a while to accommodate to his size. Almost a year without sex left her tight and for Zuko it was slightly painful. She gyrated her hips, encouraging him to continue and he rocked back, snapping forward with a growl. She was so wet. So, so wet. Seeping and hot. Zuko buried his face in her neck, nipping and sucking at the pulse. His free hand flicked her pebbled nipple, tugging the sensitive nub over and over between his thumb and index finger then soothed it with gentle circles.

Zuko had her on sensory overload. He hugged her body for purchase, rutting into her senselessly. She raked her nails down his back, going in to grope his backside. A fine sheen of sweat covered their bodies. He pounded into her relentlessly, wet skin slapping, fevered moans keening loudly.

“Oh, Spirits! Oh, Fuck! Don’t stop…Zuko, don’t stop!” Katara could feel it. Her toes curled, her limbs grew numb, the delicious sensation coursing through her belly had her edging at the tip of the iceburg.

Her inner muscles clenched tight then relaxed, her climax spilling over onto and dripping down between her inner thighs. He bucked into twice before releasing spurts of his orgasm into her already permeate sex.

Static filled her ears before dispersing and the only thing she could hear were their heavy pants.

Katara made to move and she ended up slamming her elbow on the window. “Ow.” She laughed, cheeks pink with embarrassment. So much for being smooth.

Zuko chuckled, lifting her arm up to kiss her elbow. “I love you.” He rasped, leaning in to plant a soft kiss to her lips.

Katara cupped her husband’s cheek, savoring the moment. Despite how angry she’s been with him, she always knew Zuko meant well. He was a father first and a husband second. What he did- all he did, was for the sake of her and their children. If she only asked, Zuko would give her the world. But there was only one person she could ever want out of all the things the universe could ever offer her, and that was him.

“I love you, too.”


	3. Day 6: Nude Modeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: What’s Katara to do when she’s sitting on the lap of a naked Zuko and she’s on the edge of losing herself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not Avatar the Last Airbender

**6.Nude Modeling or Drunk Sex**

Katara pursed her lips, fingers moving in a nervous tick, and she scoffed a laugh. It wasn’t because the situation she found herself in was humorous. No, it was the exact opposite. Her cerulean eyes squinted from the umbrella’s flash, muscles tensed in anxiety and she wanted nothing more than to tell the photographer consistently yelling at her, to shove it.

Her hair, styled in long wavy curls, fanned across strong, pale thighs and her painted blackberry lips were parted for pose. Her skin was covered in a chocolate toner and the only thing she wore were a pair of expensive lace panties, aside from a silk cloth she was given to cover her breasts for the first half of the shoot. Katara’s self-consciousness nagged at her, perspiration beading down the nape of her neck.

Katara licked her lips, careful not to remove her matte lipstick. After this was all said and done, she planned to march over to her agent’s office and rip that sorry old man a new one.

For you see, what he had failed to tell her was that her partner during this shoot would be Zuko, a world-renowned model and photographer. She was floored, ready to book it as soon as he entered the room and she asked a nearby crewman why he was there.

She was already reluctant about taking on this shoot. Nudity was not her ball park, but her agent had persuaded her stating that it was only partial for a new and upcoming beauty magazine and they were definitely looking for someone…exotic.

She barely had her foot in the modeling world, residing in a small offshore Water Tribe village didn’t give her much face. It was unheard of for a Water Tribesperson to even have a modeling career. Katara decided to break that barrier, enthusiasm jumping her every step until she arrived at the vast city of Ba Sing Se and realized just how in over her head she was.

The models she’s encountered were tall, bronze, and thin, while she was average height, curvy, and appeared even more foreign compared to the professional she’s worked side by side with. Her agent was a five in dime, bent on the idea of having the first Water Tribe model in history. The more she worked with the him the more she began to doubt his sanity.

When she first arrived on set clutching a blue linen, Zuko was already there, also wearing a cloth, this one red, wrapped around his waist. Her heart dropped in her stomach at the sight of his partially nude state, his hair slicked back, physique toned. If it were any other man, her knees would give out.

But this man was like all the rest and Katara wouldn’t give him the gratification of her wanting attentions. He was at least kind enough to introduce himself, giving her a friendly handshake. _Warm_ , she thought. She returned the introduction uncoolly, her voice cracking. _Nice, Katara_ , she berated.

The photographer circled the couple, adjusting their positions and moving their heads to his liking. She was made to lie her head on Zuko’s stretched out legs, the left bent upright. He leaned back on one hand and his other arm rested on his bent knee, and was told to look down affectionately at Katara.

The photographer then took Katara’s right hand and placed it under her head, moving her left hand to lay flat on the floor. Her left leg was stretched out, right foot hooked behind her left calve. She kept the cloth to her chest, clutching it for dear life.

“Perfect.” The photographer grinned, turning to blast music in the room.

Katara blinked several times when the camera began to snap. She willed her body to still, the fact that Zuko’s crotch was mere inches from the back of her head had her brain short circuiting. Her lips parted, quietly releasing the small pants of air her racing heart built in her lungs.

“Yes! Keep that look, Katara!” The photographer exclaimed. “Zuko, place a hand on her head. Caress her cheek. Very good. Very sexy.”

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck_! Katara mentally screamed, heat licking up her back, his hands felt good against her skin.

The hand she settled on his bare lap twitched and the realization that he was naked under the cloth had a sinking feeling burrowing at the pit of her stomach. It provoked a small mewl, a swarm of panic hit her at the idea that he might have heard her.

The photographer then made for her to stand on her knees, body bent over Zuko’s legs and breasts pressed against the floor, feet lifted in a pin up pose. Her head rested in her arms, starring seductively at the camera- or the best she could, Zuko’s hand was on the back of her thigh, rubbing circles into the smooth flesh with his thumb.

Who does he think he is, getting so familiar? Or maybe he noted her edginess and sought to calm her.

She decided to stick with the latter.

“Okay, let’s break you two, we’ll meet up for the next shoot in five.”

Katara bolted upright, wrapping the cloth around her torso tighter. Zuko stood up next to her, gold eyes pulling her into his gaze- the smug look he gave her was irksome, especially the way he drank in her form before averting his eyes and walking towards a group of people to be escorted to the dressing room.

The fuck was his deal?

The next pose was even more intimate and Katara could feel heat stirring in her loins. She shouldn’t be this excited over a guy. She had worked with plenty of male models and they’ve never made her this aroused.

_Wait. What?_

Zuko sat in a white chair, legs casually sprawled out like a sex god, Katara facing him on his lap. The panties she wore was removed and the only thing keeping her from revealing her fully nude body was the cloth hiding both her and Zuko’s private areas and their naked chests pressed together, her bare back and bottom exposed. Katara slightly squirmed in his lap, cheeks flushed.

 Zuko was advised to place a hand on the small of Katara’s back, the other dangled at his side.

“Move in closer, Katara. Good, good. Zuko, lean up closer to her. Closer…mmm, closer, as though you’re coming in for a kiss. Perfect. Wonderful.”

 _Oh, spirits._ Katara begged. His lips only a brush away from hers. She was surprised at how well she was keeping her composure, but it was starting to unravel at the seams.

A small gasp left her lips and she swallowed hard, suppressing a shudder, struck that Zuko was growing hard against her stomach. The heat growing in her lower abdomen flared and the instinct to buck her hips occupied her already perverse thoughts. She couldn’t have him seeing her flustered. She couldn’t have him knowing that she was getting aroused sitting on his lap.

“Katara, what are you doing?” the photographer reprimanded. “Don’t look away, look at Zuko.”

“Sorry.” She replied meekly. She averted her eyes back to Zuko’s, heart leaping at how striking his gold orbs were. They glazed over in a burning amber, a knowing smirk on his lips. Zuko tilted his hips, pressing his clothed erection further against her stomach. Her mouth gaped open, releasing a whimper.

“Relax.” He purred, sending Katara into a heated frenzy, puffs of hot air escaping from her mouth. His hand caressed her back, leaving trails of goosebumps. The air became stifling, Katara’s sex clenched. Her body was building towards something and she couldn’t remember how to breathe.

“Wow. That’s really good, Katara, keep making that expression.” The photographer commented, unaware of what was taking place.

Zuko was amused by her reactions, making every move to elicit more of those erotic expressions she was trying to censor from him. He had never met anyone who openly exhibited such a response to his proximity. He had become infatuated with Katara since he first entered the room. He had never met anyone from the Water Tribes and he was quite taken with how extremely beautiful she was.

His hand reached her bottom, grazing the edge of her sex and back up between her cheeks before making tantalizing circles up her spine.

“Please.” Katara begged. Weather it was a plead for him to stop or continue, she couldn’t figure out which. Her finger laced into his dark locks, the photographer encouraging their ministrations and she began to wonder if the surrounding crew and onlookers were honestly that oblivious. “Please…” she whimpered in defeat, cheeks burning. She should feel ashamed.

The build-up in her sex only heightened, a flicker of guilt swelled in her chest before disappearing and being replaced with an even greater height of arousal. Katara’s toes curled at the pleasurable sensation. Her jaw locked, her resolve breaking piece by piece, her teeth clenching in utter agony and the way her chest heaved against Zuko’s stimulated her nipples, sending sparks through her limbs. Katara trembled.

“Haa-ah.” She moaned, Zuko finally catching on.

He examined the way her brows furrowed, her eyes narrowed in a plea. Her fingers buried deeper into his hair, nails buried in his scalp.

And like that, ripples of pleasure shot through her core, Katara’s eyes widened, the rapid beating of her heart sent blood rushing through her veins and pulsed in her ears, drowning out the music and the photographer’s obnoxious shouting. The throbbing of her inner walls sent shockwaves through her body, toes going numb, and she gasped a keen moan involuntarily. Again, Zuko was the only one to hear it, thanks to the music playing.

He was stunned, awed by the way her face contorted in the most erotic way a man could ever witness. Zuko’s cock twitch, certain he was at his full length now, purpled and throbbing at the thought of what other expressions he could entice from her.

She licked her lips, slumping against Zuko’s chest when the photographer called a wrap, finally bringing Katara out of her sex-crazed trance.

Did sh-did she….

Mortified, she abruptly withdrew from Zuko. Katara covered her mouth, shocked by the evidence she left on his lap. Her eyes cast down, taken back by the same between her legs and she quickly covered the love stain on her cloth, rushing out in near tears from the set. The surrounding crew watched as she rushed by them in pure confusion.

Zuko reached a hand out, unprepared for her quick getaway, worried that he might have offended her.

* * *

 

**_One Month Later_ **

“I’m sorry to bother you, Katara, but there’s a man here to see you, he says it’s urgent.” A crew member came to inform her.

Katara stood up from her seat in front of the mirror of her dressing room. Was it her agent?

Her mouth almost fell to the floor when Zuko walked in carrying a bouquet of blue irises and blushing. “H-hi, Katara.” He smiled faintly.

The heat in her abdomen ignited and she now remembered why she wanted to keep her distance and took a few steps back. “Why are you here?” she asked with little kindness.

“Well-uh, first off, here.” He handed her the flowers. “I’ve actually been trying to get in touch with you for a while and I know the last time we… _interacted_ , was pretty awkward.”

Katara went red. “You mentioning it again makes it all the more.”

Zuko cleared is throat. “Yes, well, if I offended you, it was not my intention. Actually, I wanted to- I’ve been meaning to talk to you and ask, if you would like to go out sometime.”

Her eyes widened. Was this some sort of joke? She snorted distastefully. “Are you asking me out on a date.”

Zuko blinked with a firm nod. “If that’s what you’d like. Otherwise we can just go as friends.”

She was dumbstruck. Zuko, of all people, was being nervous and shy in her presence when she should be the one having a complete meltdown. After all, she did have an unstimulated orgasm on his lap and Spirit’s knows how much that could’ve confused him.

But now that she sees him, standing in front of her, she’s noticed he wasn’t how he came across in the magazine’s he modeled in. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to get to know him, plus he offered to start off as friends. Which she’s guessed would be a nice.

“Sure, Zuko. When?”


	4. Day 7: Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is approached by a young woman in a seedy bar after being mistaken for a male escort. They both come together due to their painful marriages. A attraction ensues, finding themselves falling in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

It was all a hoax. A cruel joke. It had to be. The young firebender tapped his empty glass on the bar counter, watching sullenly as his cup was filled, Agni knows how many times. No matter how many shots he’s downed, it would not subside the raw-numbing pain that had him in the slums seeking solace at the bottom of a bottle.

He snorted crudely, thinking about how the palace was in an uproar over his absence. Right now, he didn’t care. Right now, he didn’t give a damn what other people thought, or what they expected of him, or how he was the figurehead of a whole nation that proceeded to bombard him with constant responsibilities that kept him up well into the night.

None of it mattered as much right now than his broken heart. How sick he felt. So, so fucking sick, he was tempted to crush the glass in his hand until it crumbled into a million pieces like his very heart.

Catching Mai with a man in their marriage bed while making a diplomatic visit to the Northern Water Tribe was the last thing he expected to witness returning home after almost five months away. After breaking her lovers hand, causing the poor man to stumble out the room nursing it while naked, him and Mai ended up in a screaming match.

Things were thrown, words exchanged with disdain, piercing each other like sharp knives, and tears were shed. Mai claimed that he was inattentive, weak-willed and a failure as a husband. Zuko claimed that she was unemotional, unfaithful and a failure as a Fire Lady.

Her stiletto cut through the arm of his robe, but not as deep as she cut through his heart. Angry tears welled, but he would not give her the satisfaction of seeing his frustration. Making his final statement, Zuko told her she was to leave the palace in three days’ time, in which if she did not, would result in a public humiliating divorce that would ruin not only her reputation and that of her family’s, but also hinder any chance of her remarrying.

Satisfied with her dumbfounded expression, Zuko rushed out the room, making his way to someplace no one would bother him.

 The door to the sleazy bar opened. The Fire Lord’s gaze flickered to the door unconsciously, and in walked a woman clutching her brown cloak. She carefully observed the bar in what looked like a debate before seating herself at the other end of the bar counter, hesitantly taking a seat after dusting off the chair.

Zuko shook his head, turning his attention back to yet another empty glass and waited for the bartender to pour another shot of firewhiskey.

“What will it be, dear?” The bartender spoke in a deep, baritone voice. It seemed to have startled the woman. Her striking blue eyes peeked from behind the shadow of her hood and she gave the man a forced smile.

“Just, um, a glass of your strongest saki please.” She replied. To Zuko her voice was soothing, gentle like calming waves.

His mind replayed the days he playfully sat in his mother’s lap, listening to the baby turtleducks splash in the pond of the palace’s royal gardens. He would have easily sought sanctuary there, if he did not feel the need to disclose himself at the moment.

“Coming right up.” The bartender tapped the counter. The woman gave a quiet ‘thank you’ before shyly averting her eyes to her lap.

If she was not the social type, why bother to come to a public bar? Zuko thought. Not that he had a better excuse, he wasn’t exactly here to be social either. As long as everyone else kept to themselves, he could wallow in his own self-pity in peace.

Time passed. The only sounds in the bar were the quiet exchanges of three other people at a table and the bartender’s movements. The woman at the end of the bar sipped on her drink, stopping to take a look around the facility.

Zuko tried to dismiss it but he had this uncanny feeling that the woman was staring at him. Her scrutiny did not get by him. His inner voice told him to ignore it and worry about where he was going to rent a room for the night and the other told him to tell this hag to piss off.

He chose the former, keeping his face forward.

A presence looming to his left caused him to go stiff. Zuko suppressed the irritated groan bubbling in his throat and his scarred eye caught the woman standing near him from his peripheral vision.

The woman opened her mouth as though to speak, closing it in a hurry before pursing her lips in a thin line. Zuko arched a brow, waiting for her to spit out whatever it was she was holding back.

“Um…I was told- Spirits…” Her cheeks burned red. She licked her lips, covering her eyes with a hand. “To be honest; I’m not good at this. This…”

The woman dug through the pocket of her clock and pulled out a brown coin pouch. Zuko could hear the quickening of her breath. He stared indifferent at the pouch, the alcohol delaying his thought process, and when it hit him what she was requesting. He spit out his drink.

The woman brought the pouch to her chest, startled by Zuko’s coughing fit. “I’m sorry, was this supposed to be discreet?” she asked in a hush. “The, uh-“ she cleared her throat. “The ladies by the docks had said I would be able to identify you.”

Zuko inhaled once he managed to catch his breath. Her statement threw him for a loop. What in Agni’s name gave her the idea that he was a male escort?

Before he could correct her, she removed her hood, revealing the face of someone not from this country. Zuko caught glimpses of her features when she first entered the facility, but now that he had a good look at her, she was absolutely stunning. Brown skin, long chocolate hair tied into a high ponytail. Her blue eyes were a glimmering cerulean, tinted with grief and pain that the Fire Lord was all too familiar with.

 _Water Tribe_ , he guessed.

Something told him she wasn’t a thrill seeker.

“Look…” He started, running his fingers through his hair. How does he explain this misunderstanding?

“I-I know this is odd to say…” Her eyes caught his gaze and suddenly Zuko found himself swimming in those perfect irises. “But you are a lot more handsome than what I was informed.”

Zuko’s brows shot up and his curiosity got the best of him. “I don’t mean to pry but, what was it exactly that these…references have told you?”

Her ears turned pink. How could someone he never met make his heart jump speed?

“Well, I was told that you were tall, long hair and had a scar…”

 _What are the odds?_ Zuko almost rolled his eyes.

“…and, um, you were Agni’s gift to women.”

Zuko buried his face in his arms. He could feel the woman’s confused gaze on his back as his body shook with laughter. He meant no disrespect. He was just more humored by the situation itself rather than the woman that approached him believing that this particular gigolo she’s been hearing about, is apparently some sort of Sex God.  His day went from heartache to interesting. Zuko couldn’t find himself discounting this woman.

“What is your name?” He asked.

“Ka-Kya.”

Anonymous. That’s okay.

“Lee.” Zuko introduced. “Is there somewhere private we can talk?”

When he said private, he didn’t mean alone in the room of an inn.

The shy smile on her face as she poured him tea made the corner of his lip twitch. He was thinking maybe a walk or somewhere less seedy than a bar. He had every intention of telling her that he was not who she was sent to find and that someone as lovely as her didn’t have to stoop down to purchasing a man for the night.

But, he followed her, enchanted by her calm demeanor and cerulean eyes. A faint jump to his heart drew him in a daze, and now here he was, sitting across a small round table from her as she happily served him tea.

Not wanting to take advantage of her kindness, Zuko had to confess. “Look,” He swallowed hard. “I think you have the wrong idea. I’m not an escort. I-I’m just a…guy.” He awaited for her reaction, but she patiently waited for him to continue. “A-uh- married guy.”

That seemed to have done that trick as her faced contorted in confusion. “Oh.”

“Believe me when I say, I was not trying to lead you on.” He tried to save. “I-I just thought you should know that something like searching for an escort…You’re a beautiful woman, Kya, I’m sure there are plenty of men who would happily court you.”

She cocked her head, before releasing a sigh. “I’m not exactly looking for an emotional affair, Lee.” She admitted.

“Huh?”

She laughed sweetly. “I’m a lonely woman looking for…something physical. Unattached.” Her hand caressed the betrothal necklace Zuko now noticed around her neck. “I- I spent the last two years mourning. I had barely left my home, leaving my two children to care for themselves while I laid pathetically in my bed day in and day out unsure of how I could move on without my husband.”

Zuko knew that look. It was loss. It was what his uncle wore when Lu Ten died. It was a reflection of himself when he lost his mother.

“I’m, uh, I’m so sorry. I can imagine what it’s like.”

A sad smile graced her lips. “I’m not naive, Lee. I am aware of what I am doing. After my husband died, I miscarried.” She breathed shakenly. “But I cannot allow my past sorrows to dictate my future. My children needed me, and after I forced myself to make my life right by them, I only thought it okay to, for once, make my life right for myself. I want to be selfish, because…because all my life I have done nothing but give.”

Zuko grasped her hand, caressing the knuckles with his thumb. “You seem like a wonderful person, Kya. Your husband must’ve been the luckiest man in the world to have such a devoted wife.” If only he could experience that kind of love. He felt a pang of jealousy which he immediately dismissed. What sort of idiot would be jealous of a dead man?

“Not all things are perfect on the surface.” You’re telling me, Zuko thought, disappointed when she slipped her hand from his. “Is it considered normal for a married man to accompany a woman from a bar.”

Zuko scoffed. “If you consider it normal after catching your wife cheating on you in your marriage bed.”

Her eyes widened. “Spirits, Lee. I’m so sorry.” She licked her lips. “I don’t blame you for wanting to drown out your pain at a bar.”

“Yeah, well, not a lot could be done. This isn’t the first time but after the years of putting up with this, it most certainly is the last. I thought...that after all these years, she would change. Now look at me, almost thirty and nothing to show for it. We don’t even have children. She refused for so long. It should have been the biggest fucking clue where our marriage was going. Having a family meant everything to me.”

Zuko chugged the tea, turning away when he felt the tears gloss his eyes.

He was so lost in a whirlwind of his self-entitled pity party, he didn’t notice Katara move to sit next to him. Or her hand massaging his bicep. Or her head leaning gently on his shoulder. He cast his eyes in her direction, breath hitched at the sight of those alluring blue eyes.

“It’s okay to allow yourself to grieve for your marriage. I learned that the hard way.” Her cool breath felt good against his bare skin. When he had left the palace, he borrowed a servant’s civilian attire, only wearing a sleeveless red tunic with gold armbands and black trousers. He tied his hair from his usual topknot to a low ponytail that now sprawled over his shoulder, Kya idly playing with the ends.

“Kya.” He murmured. It did not catch her attentions at first. Zuko guessed because it was not her real name. “Kya?” He inquired a little louder, his voice vibrating from his chest, and he seen her shudder.

“Oh, sorry.”

“Kya?” He said again, more coolly.

“Hmm?”

“Can I kiss you.”

Her face went crimson, and the shyness returned. Bowing her head, she nodded. Zuko cupped her chin, tilting it upward. He leaned in hesitantly, closing his eyes tight and then opening them. He was once again struck by the eyes that reminded him of the ocean.

Doubt crept in his mind. This was wrong. Zuko wasn’t the type to cheat and it especially wasn’t a pass because his wife had done the same.

“You don’t have to do this.” Katara whispered inches from his lips. “Just know that I would never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable. Everything you had to endure will soon be a memory but don’t let what happened to you be the reason that you choose to be with me tonight.”

Zuko pursed his lips, running his hand through his hair and loosening the ponytail. “Then what should be the reason?”

“Simple.” She grinned. “Because I’m a damn good-looking woman.”

He snickered, burying his face in his hands, shaken with laughter. She was just too adorable.

They spent the evening talking, the alcohol he consumed earlier starting to dissolve. Kya was a breath of fresh air. She was attentive, a very good listener. She treated him as though he was an old friend and not like she was obligated to be nice to him due to his status. The way her eyes lit up when she spoke of her children reminded him of his mother. Which led to an even deeper conversation where she spoke about how the Fire Nation took her mother and Zuko sympathized. For her to hold no ill will towards the Fire Nation due to his ancestors was astonishing.

He could never be that strong. If he lost his mother like that, he could forgive anyone.

The night wore on and Zuko found himself kissing her closed eyelids. He traced his fingertips up and down her arm and he could feel the ridges of gooseflesh forming where they trailed. Her soft whimpers jump started his heart rate and he could feel his stomach clench in anticipation. 

“Lee.” She pleaded. Kya opened her mouth to say something else only to close it shut in a stifled groan when his hand moved from her shoulder to brush the peak of her clothed breast and he could feel the nub harden as his knuckle circled the areola.

“Zuko.” He corrected, finally bringing his lips to hers before she could respond. And spirits did she taste good. The palate of tea and a hint of alcohol had him inhaling sharply through his nose. He flushed his body against hers, forcing her on her back and she hummed approvingly, locking her legs around his waist.

“Katara.” She answered back, stopping to look into his golden orbs and they were beautiful. Her arms wrapped around his neck and brought him closer for a deeper kiss.

Zuko’s temperature began to rise, the clothes he wore weighing down heavily on his person. He almost went cross eyed when Katara flattened her feet on the floor and thrust her hips upward to grind against his.

He hissed, grinding back and she shrieked, mouth gaped open, chest heaving from heavy pants. Katara clung to his body, fingers digging into the softness of his clothed back. She couldn’t stop rocking her hips and his cock was as hard as steel, hard enough to send a perfect friction on her sensitive cleft. She threw her head back, crying out from her climax and Zuko moaned loudly, losing himself with her.

“Fuck.” Zuko rasped. That’s not how he wanted to end it. “I’m sorry.”

Katara laughed, wiping the sweat from her brow. “No, no.” she panted. “That was…wow. I haven’t had an orgasm that way before.”

Zuko blushed from his neck to his ears from how direct she was but it still didn’t excuse the fact that it was over, and they hadn’t even made it to the bed yet.

“Don’t give that defeated look just yet, stranger.” Katara patted his cheek playfully with a chuckle. “The good thing about being a housewife for eleven years, is that you have time to learn a thing or two in the marriage bed.”

“Ho-How old were you when you married?”

“Hmm, sixteen.” She answered casually while undressing. Zuko watched her remove every article attentively before shaking his head and remembering to do the same. “He was fourteen.” Katara laughed when he stopped midway. “Don’t give me that look. We loved each other very much, we just couldn’t wait.”

Wow, was all he could think.

“On the bed, handsome.” She told him, flushing her naked body against his and groping his ass. He flinched from her cool touch and fell backwards when the back of his knees met the bed.

Katara straddled him, obviously amused by his reaction. Her hips rolled on top of him, Zuko’s eyes pinched with a sharp gasp. She planted butterfly kisses down his chest, fingers ghosting over his neck and pecs, until she reached his nipple and circled the nub causing him to buck. Katara smiled against his skin as she felt him grow hard against her thigh.

Zuko allowed her to take the lead, curious of her next move. She mentioned wanting to move into a different position and the Fire Lord found himself buried between her legs while she lied opposite on top of him with his member in her mouth. She felt so good. Mouth hot and wet and tongue circling his base until she reached the tip and suckled gently.

Zuko groaned against her lower lips, having a hard time keeping up due to the distraction. He had never done anything like this before, and Agni, she had him on a whirlwind. His fingers dug into her thighs and he was eager to make her feel like she made him feel.

He suckled on her clit, teeth nibbling lightly on the swollen nub. Katara removed his cock from her mouth with a pop and he could hear her pants rising. Confidence warmed in his chest and Zuko suppressed a shudder. He moved to her slit, slipping his tongue inside and consumed her fluids like it was his last meal. Her moans turned to cries then shrieks, the last call to his name caught in her throat with a pitch and her orgasm flowed deliciously into his waiting mouth.

Mai never allowed him to do this, but this…this was more beautiful than he anticipated. Feeling Katara tremble, hearing her call his name from being pushed to the edge, Zuko didn’t think he had it in him to make someone react to his ministrations.

His mind was still in a daze when she adjusted herself on top of him. Zuko hissed, clenching the bed sheets, mouth gaped open. He looked up to see Katara sliding down on his cock facing away from him and his eyes followed the beads of sweat trickling down her back as she concentrated on sitting on top of him. She had stated her husband died two years ago, so he couldn’t imagine how it felt for her after so long.

But she was quick to recover, gripping his thighs and grinding against him. Katara undid her ponytail, her waist length hair swung back and forth as she rode him. It was the most alluring sight Zuko had ever set eyes on.

His vision began to blur as he rose higher and higher, so close to coming. Zuko’s hands on her waist guided her movements. Katara encouraged him not to stop, begging him to bring her to another climax, and his body tensed as he felt her sleek walls clamp around him then contract. Zuko let out a low moan as he came with her, static obscuring his hearing and his vision faded in and out.

Zuko had never came so strongly. He licked his salty lips. He laughed delightfully when Katara got up and landed playfully in his arms. She was obviously giddy herself, stating that the night was not over and that he will be unprepared for what she had in mind.

He kissed her temple with a smile. This was wrong, of course, he was most likely stooping to Mai’s level, but it didn’t stop it from feeling so right. He had only known this woman for mere hours, yet he felt more alive now than he ever did his whole marriage.

“I look forward to it.”

 

 

               


End file.
